syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
September 23
1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Billy Gabor In Nats Fold Only three players remained outside the Syracuse Nationals fold today following the club’s announcement that Billy Gabor had signed a contract for the 1954-55 season. Holdouts are Dolph Schayes, Earl Lloyd and Bob Lavoy. The latter, however, said last season he planned retiring from the sport. Gabor, 32, will mark his seventh campaign with the Nats. He tallied 623 points last season. The club also expects to have Lloyd’s signed contract before the end of the week. The big fellow lives in Washington, D.C. Some Nats have been working out at the Manlius School and along with them, a newcomer, Bill Daley of Mississippi State. Daley was sent here by George King and has looked impressive in recent workouts. The 6 foot cager has been working out against Billy Hassett and Wally Osterkorn. 1956 Syracuse Post Standard- Nationals' Rookie Camp Drills Open Wednesday The first "rookie camp" conducted by the Syracuse Nationals will be inaugurated at the Manlius School gymnasium at 1 p.m. Wednesday, when Coach A. Cervi meets for the first session of preseason drills with 13 hopefuls who will be battling for NBA berths with the Syracuse Nationals. Heading the list of first-year men invited to participate in pre-season tryouts with the Nats will be John Horan, Don Savage and Mal Duffy, who have previously made bids for ranking in professional basketball. Horan, an All-American at Dayton, U., was the Fort Wayne Pistons' first draft choice a year ago, but injuries forced him to the sidelines, and he now renews his bid for NBA recognition with the Cervimen. The 6-8, 23-year-older was listed as an alternate on the Nats playoff roster last season. Savage and Duffy have previously participated in Nats preseason drills. Savage, who stands 6-4, could well be the local "white hope" on this year's Nats roster. Big Don won local distinction as an outstanding high school performer at St. Anthony's before going on to scoring honors for Coach Tom Niland's Lemoyne College Green Dolphins. Malachy Duffy narrowly missed attaining a spot on Coach Al Cervi's roster last year, after All-American mention and record-breaking scoring awards at St. Bonaventure College. The 6-foot West Orange, N.J., resident figures to have a better chance with the Nats this time with the Nats twin backcourt wizards, George King and Dick Farley, now out of the local pro-cage picture. King has moved on to head coaching duties at Morris Harvey College, while Hoosier Dick Farley is serving as a lieutenant in the U.S. Air Force. The Nats number one draft selection, 6-6 Joe Holup will lead a group pf first-year big men reporting to Coach Cervi for the Manlius sessions. Holup was the nation's top college rebounder last year and, along with 6-9 Bob Hopkins of little Grambling College in Louisiana, is expected to give Al Cervi some prospects to augment the Nats backboard strength. It is hoped the Nats backcourt problems, with handsome George King and no longer around, will be solved with Les Roh, 6-1, outside shooter from Idaho State College; Jim Ray, the Toledo U. Helm's Foundation All-American, who stands 6-1; Western Kentucky's 6-3 All-Conference performer, Forest Able; St. Louis U.'s Jim McLaughlin; former St. John's U. captain, Marty Satalino; John Abraham from Erwin, PA, who drew Coach Cervi's attention while performing with the Sampson Air Base Fliers; last season's Lemoyne captain and scoring leader, Dick Kenyon; and 6-5 Myles Witchey from West Liberty State. Syracuse's 11th professional basketball campaign will get under way Oct. 27 when the Nats meet Philadelphia at New York on a twin bill, with the Knicks tackling the Boston Celtics. The first home appearance of the Nats will be on Sunday night, Oct. 28, at the War Memorial, when the Cervimen will renew their long standing rivalry with Les Harrison's young Rochester Royals. The Nats will see action in five exhibition games prior to the opening of the regular NBA campaign, the first of which is scheduled Oct. 5 at Plattsburgh against the Rochester Royals. The same opponent will provide opposition again at Plattsburgh the following night, Oct. 6. On Oct. 17, the Cervimen will journey to Kingston, N.Y., where they will meet Bobby Wanzer's Royals in a third exhibition clash. On Oct. 19, the Nats meet the Philadelphia Warriors at Washington, D.C., and take on the champion Philadelphians in Richmond, VA, on the next night, Oct. 20. The Nationals training roster is as follows: *Forest Able, 6-3, Louisville, KY, graduate of Western Kentucky State. *John Abraham, 6-0, 180, Erwin, PA, Westminter College. *Mal Duffy, 6-0, 185, 24, Brooklyn, St. Bonaventure. *Joe Holup, 6-6, 215, 22, Arlington, VA, George Washington U. *Bob Hopkins, 6-9, Grambling, LA, Grambling College. *John Horan, 6-8, 190, 23, Dayton, OH, Dayton U. *Dick Kenyon, 6-2, Syracuse, Lemoyne College. *Jim McLaughlin, 6-4, New Albany, IN, St. Louis U. *Jim Ray, 6-1, 180, Toledo, OH, Toledo U. *Les Roh, 6/1, Idaho Falls, ID, Idaho State College. *Marty Satalino, 6-0, 185, 24, Richmond Hill, N.Y., St. John's U. *Don Savage, 6-4, 197, 26, Syracuse, Lemoyne College. *Myles Witchery, 6-5, 200, 24, West Liberty State. Category:1954-55 Category:1956-57 Category:Nationals Category:September 23 Category:Able Category:Cervi Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Holup Category:Hopkins Category:King Category:Lavoy Category:Lloyd Category:Osterkorn Category:Ray Category:Savage